On Rainy Day
by Peri Labu
Summary: "Kalau di luar, permen kapas selalu berhasil membuatku ingat padamu, maka hujan harus membuatmu ingat tentang ini, Hyeong!"/Dan Kyuhyun berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari Sungmin./KyuMin/BL/Contain fluffy kissing scene/drabble/DLDR!


"Kalau di luar, permen kapas selalu berhasil membuatku ingat padamu, maka hujan harus membuatmu ingat tentang ini, _Hyeong_!"

.

Peri Labu Present;

A KyuMin fanfiction

"**On Rainy Day**"

Warnings: BL. Drabble. Rated T+. Gaje! Don't like the pair, don't read!

enJOY!

.

.

Hujan sedang mengguyur Seoul saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ia baru saja usai bermain di laptopnya dan tidak menyadari kalau suasana _dorm_ sudah sepi. _Hyeongdeul_-nya memang ada jadwal sendiri-sendiri di luar kecuali Yesung, Sungmin, Ryoewook, dan dirinya.

Yesung ada di kamar Ryeowook, melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara mereka yang bernyanyi dan iringan denting piano milik Ryeowook. Sungmin sendiri duduk di sofa depan tv. Di pangkuannya ada sepiring kue, tangan kanannya sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri, sementara mata rubahnya terpaku pada layar tv.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Pemandangan di mana seorang pemuda cantik sedang mengemil dan menonton acara bela diri terasa sangat ganjil di mata Kyuhyun. Orang cantik yang imut seharusnya menonton _gossipgirl_ di sela cemilannya. Tapi _hyeong_-nya yang kelewat cantik itu justru sedang berbinar-binar menonton dua orang yang saling bertarung dalam ring.

Kyuhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sekilas saat sebuah rencana terlintas di kepalanya. Ia berlari kembali ke dalam kamar, dan keluar dengan PSP di tangannya. Perlahan, di dekatinya Sungmin yang masih serius memerhatikan adegan baku hantam di layar tv. Ia tampak tidak menyadari ketika Kyuhyun diam-diam memindahkan piring kue di pangkuannya ke atas meja.

_Magnae_ itu tersenyum, secepat ia memindahkan piring kue Sungmin, secepat itu pula ia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat pahanya mendadak mendapat beban lebih besar. Saat ia menunduk, ditemukannya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memamerkan _evil smirk_ andalannya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kyunnie, kau mau dibanting?" tanyanya kalem.

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar. "Berhentilah mengemil kue labu, _Hyeong_. Kau makin gendut!" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan menarik pipi berisi milik Sungmin. Pipi bulat yang selalu Kyuhyun sukai untuk dicium.

"Aku tidak gendut, Kyu!" Sungmin merenggut, tangannya menepis tangan Kyuhyun, pura-pura kesal. "Beratku hanya 69 kilo!"

Kyuhyun nyaris tergelak. Sungminnya memang gendut. Tapi sangat imut, persis kelinci.

"Kau sangat cantik, _Hyeong_." puji Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya yang tadi mencubit pipi Sungmin beralih membelai poni _hyeong_ tercintanya itu. "Sangat cantik."

Kalau yang mengatakan pujian itu _member_ atau orang lain, Sungmin tidak akan ragu untuk segera marah. Tapi kalau Kyuhyunnienya yang mengatakan begitu, ia mendadak merona malu. Kyuhyun tidak ahli untuk urusan menggombal, tapi untuk Sungmin, ia telah berusaha mati-matian.

Hal yang paling disukai Kyuhyun dari Sungmin adalah wajahnya yang merona. Warna _pink_ memang sangatsangat cocok untuk Sungmin. Pipi dan bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ alami itu terlihat sangat _adorable_. Bahkan wajah tidur Sungmin tetap terlihat cantik di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, _Hyeong_? Permen kapas selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Bukan karena warnanya _pink_. Tapi, karena rasanya sangat manis. Kau sangat manis, _Hyeong_."

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah total. Mendadak, ia mengingat ciuman-ciuman dengan Kyuhyun. _Magnae_ itu selalu mengatainya manis setelah mereka berciuman.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyuhyun-_a_!"

"_Ani_! Aku tidak menggodamu, _Hyeong_. Permen kapas memang mengingatkanku padamu." Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sungmin yang memangku kepalanya tampak sangat malu. "Kalau hujan, mengingatkanmu tentang apa, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Kalau hujan, aku selalu ingat untuk bawa payung atau mantel."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Standar sekali. "Kau tidak mengingat tentangku, _Hyeong_?"

"Tentangmu? PSP selalu mengingatkanku padamu, Kyunnie." Sungmin melirik PSP di tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya. Sementara tangan satunya masih mengusap-ngusap kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi, di luar kau tidak selamanya melihat PSP, _Hyeong_." Kyuhyun pura-pura merenggut. "Kalau di luar, permen kapas selalu berhasil membuatku ingat padamu, maka hujan harus membuatmu ingat tentang ini, _Hyeong_!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Sungmin. Tangan yang tadi membelai halus rambut Sungmin beralih ke tengkuk pemuda bermata rubah itu. Memaksa Sungmin menunduk menyambut bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin, membuat bibir mereka saling berimpit. Mata Sungmin membesar kaget. Tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan tindakan itu. Saking kagetnya, Sungmin bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meronta.

"Kalau di luar hujan, kau harus mengingat itu, _Hyeong_!" seru Kyuhyun riang. "Aku juga akan ingat, kalau kue labu terasa manis kalau dibibirmu."

Ia bangkit dari sofa, lantas berjalan ke arah dapur sembari membawa PSP baru miliknya. _Evil smirk_-nya mengembang jahat. Ia berhasil!

Di tempatnya, Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Ia masih agak terkejut, tapi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia biasa berciuman dengan _member_ lain, tapi ciuman dengan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya gila.

Perlahan, Sungmin tersenyum. Ujung telunjuk kanannya menekan bibir bawahnya malu-malu.

**..::.**

_Beberapa hari sebelumnya._

Kyuhyun menatap tanpa berkedip PSP model terbaru dalam etalase toko. Ia punya banyak PSP, tapi PSP baru selalu menggodanya. Seakan-akan, PSP itu meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun untuk segera dibeli. Selain itu, kemarin Changmin baru saja memamerkan PSP yang sama di depannya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin membelinya.

"Kau mau itu, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu ketika di dengarnya Siwon bertanya.

"Tapi harganya mahal, _Hyeong_." Kyuhyun berjengit melirik harga yang tertera di sana.

Sebenarnya, jika harga segitu saja Kyuhyun mampu membelinya. Tapi, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang mulai berhemat untuk urusan hobinya satu itu. Ia sudah janji pada Leeteuk untuk menahan diri mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk _game_.

"Mau kubelikan, Kyunnie?"

Sama seperti tadi, Kyuhyun tidak ragu untuk menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Kyuhyun memang berjanji untuk tidak membeli PSP baru pada Leeteuk sebelum PSP-nya rusak, tapi ia tidak pernah janji untuk tidak menerima hadiah.

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" Siwon tersenyum misterius. _Angelic face_-nya mendadak menghilang.

Di mata Kyuhyun, wajahnya itu sudah biasa. Gestur yang sama ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Apa syaratnya?" Tanduk Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh, menusuk lingkaran malaikat yang melayang di atas kepala Siwon.

Siwon serta merta mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau berhasil mencium Sungmin _hyeong_, kau boleh memiliki PSP itu!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Wajahnya tampak curiga. "Untuk apa _Hyeong_ membutuhkan rekaman begitu?"

"Untuk drama terbaru. Aku harus—"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengar alasan Siwon lagi, matanya sudah melirik ke dalam etalase toko. PSP baru itu akan resmi menjadi miliknya!

**..::.**


End file.
